И Сега Се Срещаме Отново
by XenaGabbi
Summary: Зина и Габриел отново са изправени пред убийство. Този път главният заподозрян е дететкивът Дейвид Адисън. Зина и Габриел се обединяват с Мади Хейс и Дейвид Адисън за да докажат, че Адисън е невинен.
1. Пролог

**Пролог**

_Мади и Дейдвид_

След като Дейвид замина, Мади затвори агенцията и отиде при родителите си – мислеше, че няма да може да продължи с нея… не и без Дейвид. Агнес и Бърт сега работеха в друга детективска агенция, а Дейвид...никой не знаеше нищо за него от като замина, даже и къде беше.Той не бе опитал да се свърже с никого ...даже и с Мади – обаждане, или писмо – нищо.

След шест месеца Мади реши, да се върне в Лос Анджелис, защото не можеше да живее с родителите си вечно. Имаше си собствен живот.

Мади все още не бе продала къщата си в Лод Анджелис, затова остана там...и промени решението си относно продажбата.

Отключи вратата и влезе. Огледа се. Толкова много спомени ... толкова много добри и лоши моменти ... и Дейвид. Но него го нямаше там ... вече не.

Телефонът иззвъня.

-Дейвид? – Мади вдигна. Мислеше, че е Дейвид, надяваше се да е Дейвид.

-Не, майка ти е. – отговори женски глас.

-О... – Мади отговори разочарована. Очакваше, че Дейвид поне ще й се обади.

-Звъннах, само за да се уверя, че си добре.

-О, добре съм, мамо. Току-що влязох... и сега възнамерявам да отида да спя – уморена съм.

-Добре, скъпа. Ще те оставям. Почини си. Чао.

-Чао, мамо.

Тогава тя затвори телефона и се качи горе. Отвори вратата на стаята си и друга вълна от спомени я удари. Спомени за Дейвид... отново.

-О,Дейвид, защо не мога да те забравя? – каза тя и легна на леглото. Тези дни Дейвид беше единственото нещо в ума й. Беше ли това свързано със завръщането й в Лос Анджелис...или пък не? Бе уморена, затова не й отне много време да заспи.

_Зина и Габриел_

След като се сбогуваха с другите, те се върнаха в гората. Откриха няколко непознати за тях места, помогнаха на няколко невинни хора и сега те бяха пак в тази гора, мотаейки се наоколо в търсене на нови приключения.

-Защо не се върнам обратно в града? – Габриел каза на Зина.Смяташе, че това е добра идея- бяха прекарали добре там, въпреки някои неща.

-О, не, Габриел... - отговори Зина. Наистина не хареса идеята да се върнат там, но остана безмълвна. Не знаеше защо... или знаеше, но не искаше да си го признае.

-Защо не? – каза Габриел. – Ще отидем в полицейското управление и ще посетим Алекс, Кристиян и Фриц... и разбира се, Рекс! Толкова е сладък!

-Габриел, не може просто да отидем там и да...

-Защо не? – Прекъсна я Габриел. Все пак Зина нямаше да продължи – не знаеше какво да каже, нямаше аргумент, знаеше само, че не биваше да ходят там...

-Те не са като нас, те си имат работа! Трябва да работят, хората разчитат на тях. Те... – Най- накрая тя успя да измисли някакъв аргумент, но не можа да заблуди Габриел.

-Просто не искаш да отидеш там, Зина.

-Не... Аз просто... – Зина знаеше, че Габриел бе права, но нямаше обяснение.

-Зина, познавам те от толкова години. Знам, когато се опитваш да си намериш някакво оправдание. Не можеш да ме излъжеш. – И наистина не можеше. Познаваха се прекалено добре.

-Добре и какво ако наистина не искам да отида там?

-Ха! Казах ти!

-Не казах, че не искам да ходя там, аз просто...

-Добре, тогава ще останем тук през нощта и ще тръгнем за там рано сутринта.

-Но... Габриел!

-Казваш, че нямаш нищо против да отидеш там, тогава какъв е проблема?

Този път Габриел наистина я хвана на тясно. Тя бе объркана и не знаеше какво да отговори, затова накрая реши да се съгласи. В края на крайщата какво толкова лошо имаше?

-Добре, ще отидем.

Габриел се усмихна щастливо. Те приготвиха всичко и легнаха да спят.


	2. Зина, Запознай Се С Мади!

**Зина, запознай се с Мади!**

Беше утрин... не слънчева, но все пак утрин. Габриел се събуди и се огледа. Видя, че Зина още спеше.

-Зина, събуди се! – каза тя и бутна Зина.

-О, Габриел, какво има? – каза Зина, все още сънена.

-Трябва да тръгваме. – каза Габриел и стана от така нареченото си „легло". – Вчера каза, че ще отидем в града. Ако тръгнем сега, ще бъдем там по обяд.

-О, добре, Габриел. – каза Зина и стана. Бе още сънена, очите й се затваряха но скоро успя да се събуди напълно. След 15 минути те вече бяха на път.

-Габриел, все пак... не мисля, че е редно да ходим в полицейското управление...

-Зина... Просто не мога да разбера защо не искаш да ходиш там. И не, не ми казвай, че имат работа. Причината е друга и искам да я знам. – каза Габриел на леко висок глас.

-Габриел...аз... не знам. Просто не искам да ходя там.

-Е, добре, тогава няма да ходим там. – каза Габриел, погледна Зина и се усмихна. Зина остана безмълвна, но се почувства накакси по-спокойна. Те продължиха да вървят.

-О, Господи! Как мразя тази гора... – каза Зина изведнъж.

-Да, и аз не ги харесвам... – съгласи се Габриел.

Наистина имаше нещо в тази гора... нещо, което те наистина мразеха... Но и двете не знаеха какво е, а и двете не ги беше грижа. Просто искаха да си тръгнат от това място завинаги. И все пак това бе петият път, когато те минаваха през тази гора и навярно нямаше да бъде последният. Те нямаше да останат в Лос Анджелис завинаги и нямаха работа в другата посока. Тази ужасна гора ги водеше у дома, колкото и да не ходеха там често.

Родният град на Зина бе Амфиполис. Тя не искаше да се връща там – имаше толкова много спомени зад стените на този град. Спомени за миналото й... тъмното й минало. А тъмното й минало бе нещо, което тя мразеше.

Колкото до Габриел – тя бе от Потедия, но ако някога искаше да се върне у дома, трябваше да бъде без Зина. Родителите й не харесваха Зина – бяха на мнение, че тя носи само неприятности и излага на риск живота на Габриел. В същност до някъде бяха прави, но Габриел бе защитена, когато Зина бе наоколо.

Когато стигнаха града, Зина бе обзета от странни емоции. Бе объркана. Някакси не харесваше и това място и може би това бе причнината, по която мразеше гората. Все пак не знаеше дали мрази града или гората повече. И главно, не знаеше ЗАЩО." Защо?" – питаше се тя."Заради него." – казваше й един вътрешен глас. „Няма начин." – отричаше тя. И все пак бе несигурна. Тя реши да не казва на Габриел за това, въпреки, че не искаше да има тайни от нея. Смяташе, че щеше да забрави странните си емоции и просто... щеше да продължи да живее живота си.

-Е, почти обяд е, трябва да си вземем нещо за ядене, не мислиш ли, Зина?

-Да, права си, Габриел. – каза Зина. – Имам малко пари, ще отида и ще купя нещо. Ти стой тук – тези магазини не ми харесват особено. Страх ме е, че нещо може да се случи.

-Зинааа...

-Габриел, слушай ме.

-О, добре, ще остана. – каза Габриел с известна нотка на скука в гласа си. Знаеше, че Зина просто я предпазваше, но все пак тя не беше дете и можеше да се защитава сама.

-Добре. – каза Зина и влезе в един от магазините.

Габриел бе в центъра на града и оглеждаше наоколо. Изведнъж видя двама мъже да нападат някаква жена. Най-вероятно се опитваха да откраднат чантата й. Габриел изтича при тях, извади камите си и започна да се бие. След няколко минути мъжете бягаха с празни ръце.

-Добре ли сте? – Габриел попита жената. Тя имаше руса коса, подобна на тази на Габриел, очите й не можеха да бъдат видяни, защото носеше очила с бели рамки. Русокосата жена бе облечена в розово.

-Да, благодаря. – каза жената. Изглеждаше мила и симпатична.

-Знаете ли, този град може да бъде много опасен.

-Да, знам. Живях тук преди и се върнах снощи.

-Между другото, името ми е Габриел. – каза Габриел и се усмихна.

-Приятно ми е да се запознаем, Габриел. Аз съм Мади, Мади Хейс. – каза Мади и също се усмихна. Тя свали очилата си.

-Приятно ми е да се запознаем, госпожице Хейс.

-Наричай ме Мади.

-Добре... Мади. – Габриел каза и се засмя, Мади се усмихна. – О, ето я и моята приятелка, Зина.

Зина току-що бе излязла от магазина и вървеше към тях.

-Габриел, не намерих нищо.

-Е, все ще измислим нещо. – каза Габриел и после погледна към Мади. – Зина, запознай се с Мади!

-Приятно ми е да се запознаем. – каза Зина и се усмихна.

- И на мен. – отвърна Мади.

-Току-що се запознах с нея – двама мъже се опитаха да я нападнат...

-Но Габриел ме спаси. – продължи Мади.

-Много добре, Габриел, казах ти, че трябаше да останеш тук. – каза Зина и трите се засмяха.

-Сега... какво ще правим? - попита Габриел.

-Е, не знам, Габриел, ти бе тази, която искаше да дойдем тук. – отговори Зина.

-Има едно място, където можем да отидем...

- О, не! Габриел, не! Няма да ходим в полицейското управление! – Каза Зина, повишавайки леко тон.

- Да не би да имаш по- добра идея, Зина? – каза Габриел и се усмихна широко. Знаеше, че Зина нямаше отговор.

-Е...


	3. И Сега Се Срещаме Отново I

**И Сега Се Срещаме Отново ****I**

-Извинете ме, но е почти обяд. Възнамерявам да отида в един много приятен ресторант, който не се намира много далеч от тук, искате ли да ме придружите? Аз черпя.

-Защо не? – Габриел попита и погледна Зина.

-Звучи добре. – каза Зина и се усмихна. – Да вървим.

-Натам е. – каза Мади и те отидоха в тази посока. Вървяха десет минути, само за да открият, че ресторанта бе затворен.

-Много съжалявам. Не съм била от тук много дълго време, за това не знаех. – извини се Мади.

-Не се притеснявай. Ще измислим нещо друго. – каза Зина и се огледа. Видя някакъв бар, който се намираше на няколко метра от тях. – Не изглежда много добре, но все пак може да имат храна.

-Добре, нека проверим. – каза Габриел.

-Сигурни ли сте, момичета? – Мади каза разтревожено. Не харесваше баровете.

-Не се притеснявай. Щом Зина е с нас, сме в пълна безопасност. Не си я виждала да се бие. – каза Габриел и се усмихна. След това те отидоха до бара. Зина отвори вратата и влезе първа. Габриел и Мади я последваха. Зина отиде до бармана, а Габриел и Мади вървяха зад нея.

-Имате ли някаква храна? - попита го тя. В този момент Мади погледна настрани и видя познато лице. В ъгъла на бара, на една от масите, седеше мъж, около 30 годишен с права, кафява коса и зелени очи.

-Дейвид? – отиде тя до него и каза. Никога не бе очаквала да види Дейвид в Лос Анджелис. Все пак да види Дейвид в бар, като този, не беше изненадващо.

-О, Мади. Това си ти. – отговори той с безгрижен глас. Очевидно бе пиян.

-Дейвид, какво правиш тук? –попита Мади.

-Не виждаш ли? – каза той и взе бутилката с уиски, която стоеше на масата.

-Дейвид, защо си тук? – попита Мади.

-А къде трябва да бъда? В ада, може би?

-Не знам. Ти каза, че щеше заминаваш.

-Щях. И заминах. Но се върнах само за да видя, че си затворила „Синя Луна".

-Агенцията не можеше да продължи без теб, Дейвид.

-Поласкан съм. Сега извини ме... – каза той и се опита да стане. Падна. Изглежда бе пил твърде много.

-Дейвид! – каза Мади резтревожено.

В този момент Зина и Габриел дойдоха при Мади и Дейвид.

-Какво става тук? – попита Зина.

-Момичета, това е Дейвид. Той е мой приятел. Работехме заедно в агенцията. – каза Мади, докaто се опитваше да вдигне Дейвид. Зина й помогна и двете го сложиха на стола.

-Сега какво ще правим? – попита разтревожено Мади.

-Предлагам да се погрижим за приятеля ти – има нужда от помощ. – каза Зина.

-Да, права си. Вие двете опитайте да го изправите, докато аз повикам такси, става ли? Ще го заведем у нас. – каза Мади.

-Добре. – каза Зина. – Сега, Габриел, хвани го от другата страна.

Мади извика такси и след две минути те бяха в таксито, на път за дома на Мади.

Когато пристигнаха, те положиха Дейвид на легло в една от спалните и той заспа мигновенно.

След няколко часа той се събуди. Той слезе на долния етаж, където Зина, Габриел и Мади провеждаха разговор. Мади разказваше за „Синя Луна".

-Затворих агенцията след като Дейвид замина. Не можех да продължа без него... – тогава тя се обърна и видя Дейвид. – Дейвид! Трябва да си горе!

-Не, Мади. Добре съм. Не се тревожи...И благодаря за помощта, оценявам го. Но сега трябва да тръгвам – имам среща и не искам да карам дамата да чака. – каза той и изпезе. Той наистина беше добре. Зина, Мади и Габриел се спогледаха. Никой не каза нищо в продължение на три минути, докъто не осъзнаха, че часът бе седем вечерта, а те все още не бяха обядвали.

-О, Боже. – каза Мади, когато погледна часовника, който висеше на една от белите стени в дневната. – Седем вечерта е, а ние още не сме обядвали! Бих могле да поръчам храна по телефона, какво ще кажете? Зина и Габриел се спогледаха, след което Габриел каза:

-Звучи добре.

Мади взе телефона, набра някакъв номер и поръча пица.

-Ще бъде тук до 15 минути.

-Чудесно! – каза Зина с усмивка.


	4. Убийствата Нямат Край Без Полиция,Моля!

**Убийствата нямат край / Без полиция, моля**

След половин час телефонът на Мади иззвъня. Зина и Габриел все още бяха там и ядяха пица.

-Ало? – тя вдигна.

-Здравей, Мади. Дейвид е. – другата страна отговори.

-Дейвид, добре ли си? Нещо станало ли е? – попита тя притеснено.

-Да, мисля, че нещо е станало. Нещо много лошо. Съжалявам, Мади, не трябваше да ти се обаждам, но ти си единствената, която познавам тук. – каза той.

-Дейвид, кажи ми какво се е случило!

-Не искам да говоря за това по телефона, но добре, ще ти кажа. – каза той и си пое дълбоко дъх. – Казах ти, че имах среща, нали?

-Да, каза ми.

-Е, отидох в къщата на дамата и я открих мъртва. В басейна. Удавена.

-О, Господи!

-Да. Страх ме е да звъня на полицията – ще помислят, че аз съм извършителя.

-Дейвид, как мога да ти помогна?

-Можеш ли да дойдеш тук? Ще ти дам адреса.

-Да. –тя взе някаква тетрадка и записа адреса. – Записах го. Ще бъдем там до един час.

-Добре, Мади, чао... и благодаря.

И двамата затвориха.

-Какъв е проблемът? – попита Габриел разтревожено. Бе чула разговора на Мади и знаеше, че нещо бе станало.

-Станало е убийство. Дейвид имал среща с някаква жена и я намерил мъртва.

-О, Господи! – каза Габриел.

-Как можем да помогнем? – попита Зина.

-Той ми даде адреса. Предлагам да отидем там и да се опитаме да разберем какво се е случило.

-Добре, да вървим. – каза Зина и отиде до вратата. Мади и Габриел я последваха и трите хванаха такси. След половин час бяха на адреса. Излязоха от таксито и се огледаха. Беше наистина голяма къща; на два етажа, с басейн. Видяха Дейвид, който идваше към тях.

-Там е. – каза той и посочи към басейна. Те всички се приближиха и видяха тяло във водата.

-Знаеш ли коя е тя? – попита Зина.

-Разбира се. Тя е певица. Позната е като Лейди Гага. – каза Дейвид.

-Знаеш ли истинското й име? – попита Зина.

-Не, нямах достатъчно време да го науча. Но не се притеснявай, тя е известна и сигурно ще го намерим в интернет. – каза Дейвид.

-Може би трябва да се обадим в полицията. – предложи Мади.

-Не! Без полиция! Не искам полицията тук. – Зина повиши тон. – Ще намерим убиеца сами.

-Да, права си. Все пак сме двама детективи тук! – каза Дейвид.

Извадиха трупа от водата и го сложиха до басейна.

-Не се е удавила. – каза Зина, гледайки мъртвото тяло.

-Какво? – каза Габриел учудено.

-Казах, че не се е удавила. – повтори Зина.

-Но...как? – попита Мади.

-Виждаш ли тези? – каза Зина и посочи към някакви белези върху врата на трупа. – Това са белези от удушаване.

-Значи е било убийство! – каза Дейвид.

-Точно! Който го е направил, я е хвърлил във водата, за да изглежда като инцидент. – обясни Зина.

-Добра си. – каза Дейвид.

-Благодаря. – каза Зина.

Те оглеждаха наоколо в продължение на час и не отхриха нищо друго.

-Мисля, че това е всичко. – каза Зина.

-Така изглежда. – каза Дейвид.

-Е, мисля, че можем да тръгваме вече. Работата ни тук е свършена. – каза Зина. – Хайде, Габриел, трябва да намерим подслон за през нощта.

-Хей, защо не останете с мен в моята къща? – предложи Мади. – Достатъчно голяма е а и аз съм сам сама. Не бих отказала компания.

-Добре. – Зина и Габриел казаха с усмивка.

-А ти, Дейвид? – попита Габриел.

-Не се притеснявайте за мен – аз ще отида в хотелската си стая. – каза той и се усмихна.

-Трябва да се срещнем някъде утре сутринта. – каза Зина. – Не можем да оставим случая просто така.

-Защо не се срещнем в офиса, където беше агенцията? – предложи Мади.

-Не си го продала? – попита Дейвид.

-Не, не още...но ще го продам. – каза Мади.

-Е, добре. – каза Дейвид.

-Какво ще кажете за девет часът? – предложи Габриел.

-Девет часът ми звучи добре. – каза Дейвид.

-Добре тогава, до утре. – каза Зина и тя, Габриел и Мади излязоха. Хванаха такси и отидоха у Мади. Качиха се по стълбите, до втория етаж и Мади им показа спалните им. След това си легнаха.


	5. Мисли За Дейвид

**Мисли за Дейвид**

Беше някъде отоло два през нощта, когато Габриел се събуди. Видя, че лампите в дневната светеха затова слезе долу и видя Мади, която седеше на дивана. Изглеждаше тъжна.

-Мади, какво има? – попита Габриел и седна до нея.

-О, ти ли си Габриел? – каза Мади. – Не можах да заспя...Не можах да спра да мисля за...

-За какво?

-Дейвид! – Мади каза и започна да плаче. – Знаеш ли, когато ти казах за агенцията и Дейвид, не ти казах, че имахме връзка...

-И какво стана? Защо не сте заедно сега?

-Заради мен. Мислех, че Дейвид не е достатъчно добър за мен. Не беше точният тип.

- Мади, няма точен тип в който да се влюбиш.

-Да, най-накрая осъзнах това...но сега вече е твърде късно.

-Не знаеш това. Той може би още те обича.

-Не, вече е свършено с нас...

-Не е свършено, щом ти не си го преживяла...

-Мислиш ли? Мислиш ли, че може би мога да си върна Дейвид?

-Може би. Трябва да опиташ.

-Но...не знам какво да му кажа...

-Кажи му това, което каза на мен. Кажи му какво чувстваш.

-Благодаря ти, Габриел. – каза Мади и погледна Габриел. Тогава избърса сълзите си.

-Сега си лягай. Чака ни тежък ден. – Габриел каза на Мади.

-Да, ще си легна. – каза Мади и се качи горе. След минута- две, Габриел направи същото.


	6. Полиция, На Кой Му Трябва Полиция!

**Полиция, На Кой Му Трябва Полиция?**

Събудиха се в осем часа. В девет те вече бяха пред агенцията, където ги чакаше Дейвид.

-Здравей, Дейвид. – каза Мади.

-Здравейте, момичета. – каза Дейвид.

-Здравей, Дейвид. – каза Габриел.

-Здравей. – каза Зина.

Всички влязоха вътре. Когато Мади отвори вратата, вълна от спомени я заля. Все пак те опита да изглежда нормално, сякаш нищо не се бе случило и не я беше грижа.

-Да отидем в моя офис. – предложи Мади и те отидоха в офиса й. Тя седна зад бюрото си и друга вълна от спомени я заля и тя отново се опита да прикрие това.

-Сега, с какво разполагаме? – попита Дейвид. Въпросът бе реторичен.

-Труп, следи от удушаване и нищо друго. – отговори Зина. Знаеше, че въпросът бе реторичен , но все пак реши да припомни на Дейвид малкото доказателства, с които разполагаха.

-Трябва да намерим някой с мотив. – каза Мади.

-Но кой би могъл да я е убил? – попита Габриел.

-Щяхме ли да бъдем тук ако знаехме? – попита Дейвид.

-Сигурни ли сте, че не искате да се обадим на полицията. – попита Мади.

- Абсолютно. Ще се справим с това и сами. Хайде, хора, вие двамата сте го правили и преди! – каза Зина. Искаше да се увери, че никой няма да се обади на полицията, поради много причини. Първо: щяха да арестуват Дейвид, при положение, че той бе основният заподозрян. Второ: Всички знаем втората причина и Зина също я знаеше. Знаеше я, но да я признае пред себе си бе нещо съвсем друго, нещо, което не искаше да направи.

-Тя е права, Мади. Правили сме го и преди. Много пъти. – Дейвид каза на Мади а тя пое дълбоко дъх.

-Защо не говорим с мениджъра й? – предложи Габриел.

-Страхотна идея. – каза Дейвид и в този момент вратата се отвори.

-Здравейте, Мис Хейс, здравейте господин Адисън, не очаквах да ви видя тук. – бе Агнес. Секретарката.

-О, здравей, Агнес. Ние също не очаквахме да те видим тук! – каза Мади и се усмихна.

-О, аз понякога идвам тук. Това място ми носи толкова много спомени. Кара ме да се чувствам тъжна, но също така ме кара и да се чувствам щастлива.

-Разбирам, Агнес. Така и така си тук, та защо не се запознаеш с двете ни приятелки – Зина и Габриел? – каза Мади.

-Здравей, Агнес, аз съм Габриел. – каза Габриел и се усмихна. – Приятно ми е да се запознаем.

-Аз съм Зина. – каза Зина. Тя също се усмихваше.

-Приятно ми е да се запознаем. – каза Агнес, а после се обърна към Дейвид. – И все пак, може ли да знам защо сте тук? Може би бих могла да ви помогна с нещо.

-Разкриваме убийство. Лейди Гага е била убита. – каза Мади.

-Певицата? – попита Агнес.

-Да, певицата. – каза Габриел.

-О, Боже мой! Това е ужасно! – каза Агнес. – Е, сега ще ви оставя. Успех с разкриването на убийството. – след което затвори вратата и напусна.

-Сега, до къде бяхме стигнали? – попита Дейвид.

-Мениджъра. – напомни му Зина.

-О, да. – каза той. – Ще отида в офиса си, ще открия кой е, чрез интернет, ще открия телефона му и ще му звънна да дойде.

-Не е нужно да правиш всичко, Дейвид. – каза Мади.

-Не се притеснявай, Мади. Искам да го направя. – каза той с усмивка и отиде. След петнейсет минути се върна.

-На това му се вика бързо. – каза Зина.

-Знам. Човекът каза, че ще бъде тук до два часа.

-Добре. –каза Габриел.

След два часа мениджърът дойде. Той бе висок мъж, с черна коса, не особено слаб, облечен в костюм и носещ вратовръзка.Типичната визия за един мениджър, за което в същност дойде на ум и на Дейвид, но той нямаше много време да анализира визията и поведението на този човек – трябваше да се концентрира върху случая.

-И така, тя имаше ли някакви врагове? – попита Дейвид.

-Е, тя беше известна, а както знаем известните хора биха могли да имат врагове, които даже да не познават. Всичко, което мога да ви кажа е, че много попзвезди й завиждаха.

-Бихте ли могли да назовете някого поименно? – попита Зина.

-Е, например Джъстин Бийбър. Той винаги е бил зад нея в класациите.

-Някой друг? – попита Зина.

-В момента не мога да се сетя.

-Моля, обадете ни се, ако си спомните нещо, което би могло да бъде свързано със случая...и моля Ви, не звънете на полицията. – каза Дейвид и подаде на мъжа листче хартия. Беше номерът на мобилния му.

-Благодарим ви. Сега можете да си вървите. – каза Мади. Мъжът стана от стола на който седеше, ръкува се с всички и излезе.


	7. Хванахме Го!

**Хванахме го!**

-Може би трябва да говорим с този Бийбър, не мислите ли? – каза Габриел.

-Разбира се. – съгласи се Мади.

-Ще отида да му намеря номера. После ще му звънна. – каза Дейвид.

-Благодарим, Дейвид. – каза Зина и Дейвид отиде. След 10 минути той се върна.

-Помоли ни да отидем до къщата му. – каза Дейвид, затваряйки вратата от вътрешната й страна. Изражението на Мади не изглеждаше особено весело, заради това, което Дейвид каза. Не можеше ли просто да вземе такси и да дойде до офиса им? За кой се мислеше? Все пак, Мади запази гнева си за себе си – не искаше да занимава останалите, но Зина усети как се чуастваше тя.

-Нямаме избор, да вървим. – каза Зина и отиде до вратата.

-Изглежда си права. – каза Габриел и направи същото. След 10 минути те бяха в такси, на път за дома на Бийбър. Когато пристигнаха, се огледаха. Бе изключително голяма къща, вероятно на два или 3 етажа, с басейн.

- Всички звезди ли имаш големи къщи с басейни? – чудеше се Зина.

-Навярно. – каза Габриел.

Дейвид почука на вратата. Бъйбър беше този, който отвори.

„Я! Принцът е решил да стане от трона си и да направи дълга разходка до вратата, за да ни отвори! Трябва да сме поласкани!" – помисли си Зина иронично. Тя също не хареса факта, че трябваше да ходят до дома на някаква глупава тийн поп звезда.

-Вие ли сте детективите, които искаха да говорят с мен? – каза момчето и странни мисли обзеха Габриел. Когато чу гласа му, тя гледаше настрани и изобщо не бе видяла, че на вратата стои момче и когато се обърна тя видя...него! „Можех да се закълна, че чух женски глас! Господи, сигурно полудявам!"

-Да, ние сме. – Мади отговори. В същност за момент тя също се изненада от гласа на момчето, но беше прекалено изнервена за да мисли за това по-задълбочено.

- Моля, влезте!

„ Ето го отново! Същия този глас!" – този път Габриел напълно се увери в това, което чува...както и в здравия си разум.

Те влязоха и се огледаха. Бяха в една наистина огромня стая, пълна със скъпи мебели и декорации.

„Това е поне 5 пъти по-голямо от моята къща! Не бих могла да живея на такова място, още повече сама."- помисли си Мади. Чувстваше се самотно дори и в собствената си къща и не можеше да си представи как някой би могъл да живее на такова място сам.

В средата на стаята имаше маса, а около нея два червени дивана и два стола. Когато ги видя, Зина се сети за Алекс и онази ден, когато с Габриел пиха кафе в апартамента му. Усети, как някаква част от нея силно се надява да го види отново, но мислите й бяха бързо разсеяни от причината, по която те всички се бяха събрали там.

-С какво бих могъл да ви помогна? – каза Бийбър, който седеше на един от столовете. Всички други се бяха настанили на двата червени дивана и само искаха да се махнат от онова мсто час по-скоро.

-Къде бяхте вчера, г-н Бийбър? – попита Деивид. Чувстваше се унизен, че трябва използва думата „господин" за някакъв си 16-годишен тийнейджър. Но въпроса на Дейвид беше риторичен – той знаеше, че момчето няма добро алиби за вечерта на убийството.

-Бях тук.

-Цял ден? – попита Мади.

-Цял ден.

- Някой може ли да потвърди това? – попита Зина.

-Е, не. Бях сам.

- Г-н Бийбър, казвате ни, че сте били тук , сам, цял ден и очаквате да ви повярваме? Ние сме детективи, не глупаци! – каза Зина. Вярно, тя не беше точно детектив, както и не беше и полицайка, но не смяташе, че дължи обяснения на заподозрените, още по-малко на 16-годишно хлапе.

-Вярвайте на каквото си искате – казвам ви истината! – Бийбър се изнерви и това накара останалите да мислят, че наистина е бил той.

-Добре, добре, успокойте се и двамата. – каза Дейвид. Той бе съгласен със Зина, но все пак искаше да види дали няма да успее да измъкне някаква информация от Бийбър.

-Каква бе връзката ви с убитата? – попита Мади.

-Е, не бяхме приятели ,но това не е причина да я убивам, нали?

-Да. Но мениджърът й каза, че тя винаги е била по-добрата. Ето това вече е мотив. – каза Габриел. Беше го приклещила, или поне така мислеше, но бе сигурна, че той е извършителя, както и другите.

-Имате ли някакви доказателства? – попита Бийбър още по - притеснено. Сега бяха абсолютно сигурни, че той наистина беше виновен.

-Не, но не е и прекалено късно. – каза Дейвид и отиде до вратата. – Мисля, че трябва да тръгваме.

-Другите последваха Дейвид до вратата и излязоха един по един – първо Мади, после Габриел, но преди Зина да излезе, тя се обърна назад към Бийбър.

-Чао,чао, г-н. Бийбър, но не се притеснявайте, скоро пак ще дойдем да ви видим. – каза тя, а очите й светеха. Габриел би казала, че изглежда плашеща. Цялото това бе дело на злата страна на Зина, която понякога излизаше наяве, но Зина винаги успяваше да контролира.

След това Зина излезе, следвана от Дейвид. Мади и Габриел ги чакаха отвън.

-И сега какво, Дейвид? –попита Мади.


	8. Още По  Близо

**Още по-близо**

Знаете ли? Сетих се от къде можем да разберем нещо! – каза Габриел.

-От къде? – попитаха Зина, Мади и Дейвид в един глас.

-Чувала съм, че този тип звезди се събират в един бар, но как се казваше... – Габриел седна на земята. Не можеше да се сети за името... преди да стане и да извика:  
- „Нощен Престиж"! Да, „Нощен Престиж", така се казваше!

-Не искаш да ходим там, нали? – Попита Мади ужасено. Все пак мразеше тези места.

- Е, аз със сигурност няма да стъпя там, но предполагам, че вие може би...

- О-о-о, не! Само през трупа ми! – каза Мади, отново със същия ужас в очите.

-Е, добре, щом вие няма да ходите, тогава ние със Зина ще отидем, нали? – каза Дейвид и погледна Зина.

-Е, предполагам, че да. – отговори тя.

-В такъв случай трябва да побързате – отварят в 20:00, а сега е 18:00 – трябва да облечете нещо по-официялно.

-Аз ще отида до хотела, за да се преоблека. Да се срещнем в 19:30 пред дома на Мади? – предложи Дейвид.

- Да, добре. – каза Зина и Дейвид тръгна.

Беше 19:25. Зина, Габриел и Мади бяха в къщата на Мади. Габриел и Мади водеха интересен разговор ( или поне за тях) в дневната, а Зина беше на горния етаж и се обличаше в една от стаите. По едно време тя слезе по стълбите, а Мади и Габриел бяха удивени.

-Е, как изглеждам? – попита Зина с усмивка. – Приличам ли на звезда? – при тези си думи, тя се засмя. Не говореше сероизно, все пак това бе само прикритие.

Бе облякла дълга черна рокля – не беше нищо особено, но в същност беше наистина специално, защото тя изглеждаше по-красива от всякога. Мади се качи до горния етаж и след 2 минути се върна с малка черна чантичка в ръка. Подаде я на Зина и с усмивка каза:  
-Ето, това допълва тоалета. – и беше права.

-Габриел, ти какво мислиш? – попита Зина.

-Зина...не знам какво да кажа...наистина изглеждаш удивително... Трябва да носиш повече рокли. – Габриел се засмя, Зина също.

-Може би пък си права... – отговори Зина и се усмихна.

На вратата се позвъня. Беше Дейвид, разбира се. Точен както никога. Зина отвори вратата, а Дейвид също се удиви, когато я видя. Никой не бе очаквал, че една обикновена черна рокла би направила Зина да изглежда толкова прекрасно.

-Изглеждаш...страхотно. – каза Дейвид.

-Мерси, ти също. – отговори Зина и двамата се усмихнаха.

-Е, време е да тръгваме. Таксито ни чака.

Сбогуваха се с Мади и Габриел, които останаха в дома на Мади и потеглиха. Точно в 20:00 бяха пред клуба. След малко бяха вече вътре.

-Познаваш ли някого? – попита Зина.

-Не. – отговори Дейвид.

-Тогава какво правим тук?

-Спокойно. – каза Дейвид и поведе Зина към бара. Поръчаха си по едно уиски, което нямаха намерение дори да опитват, след което Дейвид заговори две млади момичета, които седяха в близост до тях.

-Здравейте, дами. Само да ви попитам... чухте ли нещо за смъртта на Лейди Гага? – каза им той с несериозен тон – опитваше се да бъде готин, въпреки, че не беше в настроение.

- Чухме, чухме. – отговори едната. – Не знаели кой е убиеца. Глупости! На всички е ясно, че Джъстин Бийбър я е убил. Ето защо той не е тук в момента.

-И защо всички смятат, че той я е убил? – попита Дейвид.

-Защото той я мразеше. Тя винаги беше преди него. – отговори другата.

-Даже веднъж спомена, че ще я убие. – добави първата.

-Вие чухте ли това? – попита Зина.

-Да. – отговориха и двете.

-Е, мисля, че работата ни тук е свършена. – каза Дейвид, обръщайки се към Зина.

-Да тръгваме тогава. – предложи тя.

-Добре. – каза той и двамата излязоха.

Бяха пред изхода на клуба, когато Дейвид бръкна в джоба си, за да извади портфейла си и разбра, че е бил обран.

-Портфейла ми го няма. Обрали са ме! – каза той.


	9. Истината За Мади

**Истината за Мади**

- И сега какво? – попита Зина.

- Ще се наложи да вървим пеша, тъй като нямам пари за такси.

- Не е проблем за мен. – каза тя и двамата бавно се запътиха към дома на Мади, който не беше близо.

-Нямам търпение това да свърши. – каза Дейвид изведнъж.

-Разбирам те, сигурно ти е тежко. – каза Зина.

-Така е, освен това искам да се махна от тук час по-скоро.

-Значи смятате да заминете заедно?

-Кой?

-Ти и Мади.

-Аз и Мади ли? Не, не... Аз и Мади се разделихме одавна по всякакъв начин.

-Но... защо?

- Питай нея. Тя така искаше. Направих всичко възможно, всичко заради нея, но никога не станах достатъчно добър за да заслужа любовта й.

-Щом те е обикнала, значи си заслужил любовта й.

-Не и според нея. Но вече няма значение – както ти казах, всичко свърши. Вече не искам да имам нищо общо с нея. Отказах се много одавна.

- Никога не трябва да се отказваш от любовта. – каза Зина и се сети за Алекс. „Не, не, това е друго..." заблуждаваше се тя. Но в същност не беше друго.

-По-скоро любовта се отказа от мен. – каза Дейвид и двамата се засмяха.

-Защо не опиташ отново? Може би Мади ще осъзнае грешката си.

-Защото вече направих достатъчно. Даже прекалено много. Не си заслужава.

-Ако наистина я обичаш, значи си заслужава.

-Вече не знам даже дали я обичам.

- А тя?

- Не ме интересува. Предложих й всичко което можех и тя го отхвърли. Няма какво повече да направя.

-Защо не й дадеш втори шанс? – Зина усети, че разговора се върти в кръг, но реши, че може би ще успее да убеди Дейвид, че трябва да се бори за любовта си...нещо което тя самата няма да направи.

- Знаеш ли... На този въпрос май нямам отговор... – каза той.

-Ами тогава какво чакаш?

- Чакам нея, чакам тя да направи първата крачка. Поне веднъж тя ще направи първата крачка.

Най-накрая стигнаха до дома на Мади, където тя и Габриел ги очакваха.

-Е, как мина? – попиа Габриел. Зина седна до нея и каза:  
-Заплашил я е. Бийбър я е заплашил. Казал, че ще я убие.

-Освен това мен ме обраха. – каза Дейвид. – Прибрахме се пеша. Но не се притейснявайте, аз ще се оправя.

-Е, поне вие двамата сте добре... пък и сте открили полезна информация. – каза Габриел.


	10. Сега Вече Го Хванахме

**Сега вече го хванахме!**

-Чакайте малко! – каза Мади изведнъж. – Сетих се нещо! – всички я гледаха учудено и чакаха обяснение. – Не знам дали забелязахте, но Бийбър имаше дупка на якето – липсваше парче. Може би ще го открием на местопрестъплението. Какво ще кажете?

- Нека проверим. – каза Зина и всички се запътиха към вратата.

Чакайте! Да вземем фенерчета! – каза Габриел и Мади изтича до горния етаж. След малко се върна с четири фенера в ръцете. Всеки все по един и тръгнаха. Взеха такси и след малко бяха там. Когато пристигнаха, трупът го нямаше.

-Сигурно го е скрил някъде. – предположи Дейвид.

-Да. – съгласи се Зина.

-И все пак можем да огледаме, нали? Последния път когато бяхме тук нямахме фенерчета.Може да сме изпуснали нещо.

-Права си. – каза Габриел и започна да оглежда. Другите направиха същото. Скоро след това се чу гласът на Мади:

-Вижте! – каза тя високо. Всички отидоха при нея и видяха парче от дреха на пода. – Знаех си, че сме пропуснали нещо.

-Страхотно. Хванахме го! – каза Дейвид щастливо.

-Да се върнем у тях и да го хванем! – Зина каза и те изтичаха до вратата, но преди да излязат, Габриел каза:

-О, Мади, вземи парчето!

-О, да! – каза тя, изтича обратно, взе парчето и излязоха. Хванаха такси ( за хиляден път през изминалите два дни) и се върнаха обратно до къщата на Бийбър. Когато стигнаха там, видяха нещо неочаквано.


	11. И Сега Се Срещаме Отново II

**И Сега Се Срещаме Отново ****II**

Излязоха от таксито и видяха, че полицията бе вече там. Алекс Брантнер бе там. Стоеше пред къщата.

-Ето ги, Зина! – каза Габриел.

-Кои? – попита Зина, правейки се, че не знае.

-Алекс, Бьок, Кунц и Рекс.

-О,да.! – Тя го видя, да, видя го. Беше тъмно, но уличните лампи работеха, въпреки, че тя не се нуждаеше от светлина, за да разпознае мъжа, когото обичаше.

- Да отидем там! – каза Габриел.

-Не, не, Габриел, не трябва...

-Защо?

-Знаеш защо. – каза Зина. Тя знаеше, че Габриел знае за чувствата й.

-Тогава ще отида сама. – каза Габриел и отиде. Зина се върна в колата. Не искаше Алекс да я види.

-Не споменавай, че съм тук! – Извика Зина на Габриел, която вече бе на няколко метра от нея.

-Какво става? – каза Габриел на Алекс.

- Габриел? Какво правиш тук? – отговори той изненадано.

-Щях да те питам същото но...след като ти попита първи... Наш приятел на име Дейвид намери убита жена, затова, та решихме да разрешим случая.

-Защо ти и Зина не ми се обадихте?

-Ние...ние...

-Като казах Зина, къде е тя?

-Габриел, ти се върна! – те чуха глас из отзад. Беше Бьок. Габриел се успокои – Бьок дойде тъкмо навреме, за да я спаси от въпросите на Алекс.

-Кристиян, така се радвам да те видя! – каза Габриел. О, да, тя наистина се радваше да го види.

-Отивам за сандвичи със салам, ела с мен. Може би ще имаме време за някоя и друга история. – и така те тръгнаха. Мади и Дейвид говореха с Кунц. Дейвид се радваше, че вече не е главният заподозрян и скоро всичко щеше да свърши. Последните няколко дни бяха кошмарни за него, всъщност не само последните няколко дни, ами и последните няколко седмици, последните няколко месеца. Последните няколко месеца... без Мади. Не той не искаше да мисли за това, не искаше да мисли за Мади – всичко между тях бе приключило и той знаеше това по-добре от всеки друг. Беше се отказал от нея, от тях двамата. Но какво друго можеше да стори? Бе дал всичко от себе си, за да бъде перфектния за нея мъж, но това никога не бе достатъчно. „Е, явно просто не ни е било писано." – каза си той на ум и погледна към Мади, която обясняваше на Кунц какво се е случило.

Алекс бе останал сам.Рекс седеше до него и не правеше нищо, докато не видя нещо и се изправи. Алекс знаеше, че Рекс бе видял нещо...или може би някой. Огледа се и я видя. Там, в колата. Синеоката жена, с дългата черна коса. Разпозна я моментално.

-Е, Зина, защо не ми се обади?- Тя чу из зад себе си. Беше Алекс. Сърцето й спря и кръвта във вените й замръзна. Това бе изненада дори и за принцесата войн. Тя бавно се обърна и го видя. Погледна го в очите, а те бяха изпълнени с толкова много въпроси, на които тя не искаше да отговаря.

-Aлекс? Габриел ли ти каза, че съм тук? – каза тя, след като се успокои. Беше първото нещо, което й дойде на ума. Глупав опит да смени темата.

-Не. Открих те сам. Всъщност Рекс те намери пръв. – каза той, докато тя излизаше от колата. Не бе имала време да се преоблече, затова все още носеше онази черна рокля. Той видя роклята, но не й обърна голямо внимане – за него Зина винаги изглеждаше красива. – Е, защо не ми се обади? Даже не дойде да ми кажеш здрасти!

-Аз...не знам, Алекс! Просто...Сякаш нещо ме спираше...Наистина не знам...- Отново този въпрос. Един от многото, на които не искаше да отговаря, един от многото на които тя нямаше отговор...или имаше, но не искаше да го признае. – Сърдиш ли ми се?

-Не, изобщо. - каза той и ся прегърна. Тя не го очакваше. Той също не го очакваше, но беше по-силно от него. Прегръдката не продължи повече от три секунди, въпреки, че и на двамата им се щеше да продължи по-дълго. Но Зина трябваше да спазва дистанция. Не искаше да се влюбва. Знаеше как ще свърши всико ако се влюбеше – най-вероятно Алекс биха го убили. Тя бе войн а любовта не бе част от пътя на война. Приятелството й с Габриел бе друго нещо – тя бяха сродни души и трябваше да бъдат заедно.

-Как научихте за убийството? – каза Зина, опитвайки се да смени темата. Можеше да предположи, че някой е открил трупа и им се е обадил, както става обикновено.

-Е, знаеш, че винаги разбираме за тези неща. – отговори той и се усмихна. Знаеше какво прави тя, но наистина искаше да говори с нея за чувствата си. И все пак тя продължаваше да се преструва, че между тях няма нищо:

-Знаеш ли, намерихме парче плат на местопрестъплението...

-Дадох го на Кунц! – каза Мади, която идваше към тях, следвана от Дейвид.

-Добре, Мади. – каза Зина и последна Алекс. –Алекс, запознай се с нашите приятели Мади Хейс и Дейвид Адисън. Те са детективи.

-Приятно ми е, аз съм Алекс Брантнер.

-И на мен ми е приятно. – каза Мади, с усмивка. Тя бе забелязала разговора между Зина и Алекс и знаеше, че има нещо.

Дейвид се усмихна в знак на „Здрасти" или нещо подобно...Опитваше се да бъде учтив но не беше в настроение за нови запознанства. Всичко, което искаше, бе да...всъщност не знаеше какво точно иска и там беше проблема. Това скоро щеше да свърши и после щеше да дойде въпроса „А сега какво?" Той нямаше семейство, нямаше работа, нямаше къде да живее... Какво имаше изобщо? Отново погледна към Мади. Не, нямаше я, определено не. Или поне не по начина, по който той би искал. „Спри да мислиш за нея, свършено е вече!" – каза си той.  
Габриел и Кристиян се върнаха с пълна чанта със сандвичи. Оставиха я в колата на Кристиян и отидоха при другите.

Изведнъж Рекс изскочи от някъде и започна да лае. Зина и Алекс го последваха до задната част на къщата. Видяха как Джъстин Бийбър се опитва да избяга през задния вход и тръгнаха след него. Рекс бе бърз, затова успя почти веднага да го настигне, докато Алекс и Зина тичаха няколко метра зад него. Преследването не продължи дълго. На Рекс не му отне много време да спре Бийбър.

-Браво,Рекс! – каза Зина, докато Алекс закопчаваше белезниците на Бийбър. След няколко минути дойдоха и другите.

-Е, изглежда го хванахме! – каза Бьок.

-Да, така изглежда. – съгласи се Дейвид. – Е, след като вече не съм заподозрян и нямам работа тук, ще си вървя. – добави той. – Беше много хубаво, че ви срещнах, независимо от обстоятелствата.


	12. Дейвид, Чакай!  Съжалявам, Алекс!

**Дейвид, чакай!/ Съжалявам, Алекс!  
**

-Къде отиваш, Дейвид? – каза тъжно Мади. Тя осъзна, че не иска да види как Дейвид си тръгва, не отново.

-Не знам, Мади. – каза той и се запъти.

-Мади, това вероятно е последният ти шанс. – прошепна Габриел на Мади. Мади погледна към Дейвид, който си тръгваше. Отдалечаваше се все повече и повече с всяка изминала секунда

-Дейвид, чакай!

Той спря и се обърна. Видя я как тича към него.

-Дейвид... Не искам да си тръгваш.

-Защо, Мади? Защо?

-Защото...Защото... – тя избухна в сълзи. – ЗАЩОТО ТЕ ОБИЧАМ!

-Казвала си това толкова много пъти, но всеки път, поради някаква причина не искаше да си с мен. Направих всичко по силите си, Мади! Съжалявам, не мога повече. Просто искам да си вървя.

-Дейвид, моля те, недей! Знаеш ли какво? Някой ми каза, че не ние избираме в кого да се влюбим. Аз се влюбих в теб и не мога да направя нищо.

-Е, аз също не мога да направя нищо. Затова си тръгвам. Виж, Мади, не мога да чакам цяла вечност да решиш какво искаш. Аз също имам свой живот.

-Но аз знам какво искам. Искам ТЕБ, Дейвид!  
- О, нима? – каза той с безгрижен глас, въпреки, че го беше грижа. Наистина го беше грижа. Сега знаеше, че всичко, което бе направил за Мади не бе напразно.

- Да. – отговори тя и той я прегърна. След това тя се обърна към другите. – Благодаря ви за всичко, особено на теб, Габриел. – само Габриел знаеше за какво говори Мади и бе щастлива,защото знаеше, че бе постъпила правилно и бе успяла да й помогне.

-Е, мисля, че е време да вървим. – каза Дейвид и погледна към Мади.

-Желая ви цялото щастие на света! – каза високо Габриел.

-Никога няма да те забравим, Габриел. – отвърна Мади.

И те си отидоха. Заедно.

-Е, изглежда имаме щастлив край тук. – каза Габриел.

-Да... Също така изглежда трябва да вървим. – каза Зина и погледна към Алекс. Тя все още не искаше да говори с Алекс, защото знаеше какво ще й каже. Страхуваше се, че може би вече е влюбена в него. В този момент тя си спомни какво Мади бе казала на Дейвид : „Не ние избираме в кого да се влюбим." Това важеше и за нея. Ако можеше да избере, да не се влюбва в Алекс, всичко щеше да бъде много по-лесно, да се сбогува щеше да бъде много по-лесно.

-О, не, момичета, не отново. Защо толкова рано? Правите оргомна грешка. – каза Бьок високо.

-Трябва, Кристиян, съжалявам. – каза Зина.

-Но е тъмно! Не трябва да пътувате сега! – продължи Бьок. Наистина искаше да ги убеди да останат за известно време. Не само защото знаеше за чувствата на Алекс към Зина, но и искаше да прекара малко повече време с Габриел – наистина я харесваше, но това не беше любов.

-Мади ни е дала ключ от апартамента си, та можем да прекараме нощта там. – каза Зина. Искаше да си тръгне колкото може по-скоро.

-Е, добре, но първо...куил съм сандвичи съм салам, нека ви дам малко, да имате за из път. – каза Кристиян.

-Добре. – каза Зина, без да предполага, че така ще бъде оставена насаме с Алекс.

-Оставих ги в колата, Габриел, защо не дойдеш с мен? – каза Бьок.

-Добре. – каза тя и се обърна към Кунц, който нямаше ни най-малка представа какво се случваше. – Фриц, защо не дойдеш с нас? – искаше да остави Алекс и Зина сами и знаеше, че Зина нямаше да може да каже каквото и да било по въпроса пред другите.

-Добре, идвам. – каза Кунц и тримата се запътиха към колата.

Алекс и Зина останаха сами. Това беше нещото, което Зина най-много не искаше, но не можеше да направи нищо. Ако избягаше, това би я разкрило. Затова тя просто стоеше там, втренчена в него, без да казва нищо. Не знаеше какво да каже...или знаеше, но не искаше. А той, той чувстваше същото, но знаеше, че трябва да говори с нея и това вероятно бе последният му шанс. Не бе сигурен дали изобщо някога ще я срещне отново, това беше то, това беше мястото, където всичко трябваше да приключи.

-Не си отивай! – каза й той най-накрая. Бе объркан, не знаеше от къде да започне и това бе първото нещо, което му бе на ум. Знаеше, че тя ще откаже да остане, но трябваше да опита.

-Трябва, Алекс, налага се. – каза тя тихо, почти шепнейки. Осъзна, че не искаше да тръгва, искаше да остане...с него, но не бе писано да стане така и тя го знаеше. Трябваше да си тръгне, наистина трябваше.

-Защо?

-Не мога да остана. Животът ми е толкова различен от твоя. Аз пътувам, бия се за доброто. Светът има нужда от мен!

- Разбирам... – каза той и я целуна, но Зина успя да се отдръпне бързо. Тя знаеше, че не беше редно...

-Не ми причинявай това! Не искам да се влюбвам...

-Ще те видя ли отново някой ден?

-Надявам се, че не. Алекс, това трябва да приключи. Съжалявам, но...

-Разбирам. Но не мога да го обясня на сърцето си. Зина, всеки път, когато затворя очи, виждам теб.

-Алекс... – тогава той я дръпна обратно към себе си и отново я целуна. Този път тя не се съпротивляваше. Знаеше, че рано или късно това щеше да свърши, въпреки, че дълбоко в себе си тя не искаше това да приключи. За първи път в живота си й мина през ума да се откаже от всичко, което беше и всичко, което имаше, само за да бъде с него. Но не, не можеше да го направи – не бе редно, не бе по-великото добро.

-Никога няма да те забравя. – каза той след това.

-Трябва, Алекс. – каза тя и една сълза се пророни от окото й. Тя я избърса моментално.

-Зинааааааа! – чуха гласа на Габриел от колата.

-Трябва да вървя.

-Да, добре. И все пак... Бих ли имал шанс със теб някой ден?

-Може би когато съм стара и няма да мога да се бия... – каза тя и те се засмяха. – Наистина, не искам да ти давам каквито и да било надежди. Знаеш каква е ситуацията и... би било по-добре за теб, ако просто ме забравиш, иначе това би ти причинило само болка.

-Не ме интересува.

-Моля те, не усложнявай нещата. – каза тя, след което му обърна гръб и се запъти.

-Няма да те забравя. – каза той и тя спря. След това се обърна и го погледна за последно.

-Искаш ли да знаеш истината? – каза тя с лека усмивка.

-Аха. – каза той и също се усмихна.

-Аз също. – каза тя, обърна се и отново започна да върви.

-Забравих да ти кажа, че изглеждаш невероятно в тази рокля! – извика той, докато тя се отдалечаваше.

-Благодаря! – каза тя, като спря без да се обърне. Имаше чувството, че ако го бе зърнала още веднъж, нямаше да може да си отиде. След това тя продължи да върви, докато очите му не я изгубиха от поглед.

Тя не се сбогува...нито пък той. Дълбоко в сърцата си те се надяваха, че един ден ще се срещнат отново.  
Някога...някъде...в друг живот.


	13. 13 Епилог

**Епилог**

_Шест месеца по-късно_

Шест месеца бяха изминали след онзи ден. Мади и Дейвид отново бяха в „Синя Луна" с подкрепата на Агнес и Бърт. Сега бяха съпрузи. Не бе изминал и ден в който Мади да не си бе спомнила думите на Габриел, които я доведоха до правилното решение. Тя никога нямаше да забрави Зина и Габриел и благодарността си към тях... особено към Габриел...

Зина и Габриел сега бяха в Китай и се биеха за по-великото добро, както винаги. Все пак , късно нощем, Зина понякога мислеше за него. Чудеше се какво щеше да стане, ако бе зарязала всичко, за да бъде с него. Какъв би бил живота й...? А Габриел, тя би ли я последвала? Тези въпроси никога нямаше да намерят своя отговор. Всичко което тя можеше да направи бе просто да приеме нещата такива, каквито си бяха и може би да забрави... Не, тя нямаше да забрави, обеща му че няма.

Алекс бе в офиса си, както обикновенно и разрешаваше ново убийство. Нещата не вървяха добре. Всичко, за което можеше да мисли бе тя. Синеоката жена, с черна коса. Срещна я... преди около девет месеца, въпреки, че имаше чувството, че я бе познавал през целия си живот. И от този ден, когато той я видя за първи път, тя никога не напусна мислите му. Шест месеца бяха изминали от както я видя за последно, но споменът за нея бе толкова силен, сякаш я бе видял вчера. Синеоката жена, с черна коса. Беше тя, беше Зина. Жената, която той никога не забрави, жената, която той никога няма да забрави...

**КРАЙ**


End file.
